


Oh My God, There's TWO of Them Now?

by bladedweaponsandswishycoats (jeweledichneumon)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Established Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Fix-It of Sorts, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multiverse, No beta we die like Wei Wuxian AND Loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Tricksters, Which is to say remarkably often but it never sticks, eventually visits to other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledichneumon/pseuds/bladedweaponsandswishycoats
Summary: Wei Wuxian—the Yiling Patriarch, Chaos Gremlin Extraordinaire, Founder of Demonic Cultivation, and Necromancer —has certain skills.Loki—King of Jotunheim, Ex-Agent of Asgard, God of Mischief, God(dess) of Story, and Storyteller of the Multiverse—has a plan (which WILL work, damn it! They're not ALL bad!) to help heroes done wrong by The Narrative and/or Writers' Rooms.Or: In which badass queer sword boys and genderfluid gods right some wrongs, make some friends, and cause some problems (though not as many as they fix), while everybody who knows them reacts immediately with "Omigod there's TWO of them now?!?"You don't need to know both of these fandoms to read this. If you are a fan of either Loki or Wei Wuxian, you should be in good shape to understand the dynamic, since these two have a LOT in common and this is, in part, a thought experiment of "but what if there were TWO of them?"
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 36
Kudos: 93





	1. The Team-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is listed as one work, the chapters will function as fairly independent mini stories—they will follow a sequence, but each will be somewhat self-contained, though they may gesture towards future episodes. (There will be no cliffhangers, in other words, and the plot may jump around depending on how things goes.)
> 
> Some background: I think comics Loki is probably the lesser-known character here (at least to judge by current fandom size), and since it is one of his powers that is key to the mechanics of how this works, put briefly: one of comics Loki's canonical powers is the ability to break the fourth wall, recognize that he is a story, and manipulate The Narrative (™). As he realizes, "the gods are made of story," and instead of being forever condemned as the God of Lies (which is how he appears as the villain in much of the 1940s-2000s Marvel Comics), he eventually realizes, what is a lie but a story? And so he (or she, depending - Loki is genderfluid) becomes the God(dess) of Story. 
> 
> Content warning: There will be smirking. And banter. And sexy Murder Strut Swaggering in the face of certain doom. 
> 
> I have plans for adventures in a variety of different universes, for which this provides the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein A Team-up Occurs.

Wei Wuxian felt the breach of Cloud Recesses' wards first. He laid his brush down and set the stack of half-graded night hunt reports aside before rising to go look for the guest. As he stepped outside, he noted the lack of any special response among the Lan disciples passing by. _Ah, so it's you._ This particular visitor had figured out how to avoid triggering the general protections, but not the special additions Wei Wuxian had made, which meant it could only be one person (in the general sense—Wei Wuxian knew this guest wasn't human).

Wei Wuxian's method of searching was a simple yet effective one. He merely asked himself _where would I go, if I wanted to cause the maximum amount of (mostly harmless) chaos, from simply appearing?_ It was summer, so the obvious answer was, of course, the Lanshi.

He stepped into the hall to find the entire class of visiting disciples with swords drawn, poised to attack the figure in green at the center of the room. Lan Qiren's glare was fixed firmly on the figure too, though at Wei Wuxian's entrance he said, sharply, "Wei Wuxian."

There was a certain amount of whispering and a few worried glances in his direction from some of the disciples, but Wei Wuxian ignored them, surveying the room. "Ah, right. Okay everyone, I'm sorry about the interruption." He strode forward, nudging a few of the disciples to lower their swords. For all the hostile looks and drawn weapons, the guest stood casually, looking remarkably relaxed, considering. Of course he did.

Turning to Wei Wuxian, the guest nodded and and said, "Ah, there you are!" Looking back at Lan Qiren, he smirked, "See? I told you."

"Wei Wuxian, this individual has claimed to be your guest and to have arrived here by means of an experimental talisman you're testing. Is this true?"

Wei Wuxian saluted Lan Qiren and replied, "I have been working on transport talismans, yes. There are still a few bugs to work out with the navigation. My apologies for this disruption. We'll just…be going now." Wei Wuxian dragged the guest out before Lan Qiren could pick up on his entirely truthful deception.

"Ah, their faces! It was fantastic." The guest was still laughing as he caught up to walk alongside Wei Wuxian.

"I'm sure. You could have just come to the Jingshi; you know where it is."

"Ah, but this was more fun!"

"You just like causing problems," Wei Wuxian said, rolling his eyes.

The guest was untroubled by this, replying easily, "What, like you don't? Besides, someone needs to keep you on your toes."

***

Pouring tea, Wei Wuxian glanced up. "What?" he asked, catching the guest's expression.

"I can't believe you didn't even introduce me!" he said, in mock outrage.

"I didn't introduce you because I know for a fact you would have introduced yourself—probably dramatically, along with your entrance—already. That's the first reason."

"And the second?"

"Well, I have no idea who you're here as today, do I? Or what you want, besides making extra work for me if you cause Lan Qiren to qi deviate, or something."

The guest stood up. "Ah well, we can't have that." He bowed elaborately and announced, "I, Loki, God of Asgard, King of Jotunheim, Goddess of Story, am here to request the help of the great Yiling Laozu, Founder of Demonic Cultivation, of course." He straightened up. "How do you feel about helping out some demonic cultivators in other universes? There are Narratives that need fucking with."

Wei Wuxian crossed his arms. He was going to say yes, of course (because of the fun, but also—after what Loki had done for this universe—it was the least he could do), but the request was still curious.

"What do you need me for? You're The Storyteller, can't you just—" he waved a hand to indicate Loki's powers in general.

"Eh, technically. But it's easier to shift people between universes and work within them using preexisting powers than it is to manipulate the universes from the outside by sheer force of will. Not to mention, the raw re-writing really only works perfectly if there's a version of me in the universe already. And for these universes, there isn't. Or not a strong enough one for me to link up with. Besides…" he paused, looking a touch uncertain for the first time.

"What?"

"One of the universes has a situation I think would benefit from certain skills your brother possesses."

Wei Wuxian blinked. "You want _Jiang Cheng_ to come universe hopping with us, to help out some demonic cultivators?" he asked, to check.

"Well, it's really Zidian I need, but I assumed that means asking him." He thought for a moment, "Actually, the more, the merrier. Would your husband come?"

Wei Wuxian leaned back. "You'd better tell me more about it."

Loki smiled. Setting down his teacup, he began, "So, the first situation is in a place called Sunnydale…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to know more about either of these fandoms come yell with me on my tumblrs for them - 
> 
> [bladedweaponsandswishycoats](https://bladedweaponsandswishycoats.tumblr.com/)  
> [readinglokicomicsfromthestart](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/readinglokicomicsfromthestart)
> 
> If you're wondering what version of Wei Wuxian this is—it is postcanon in an AU where Loki came along earlier and teamed up with the Untamed/MDZS characters and managed to avert a number of the more tragic deaths in canon. Whether it is Untamed/CQL or MDZS book canon is not especially important at this point, but things that are different from either show or book: Jiang Yanli is alive, Lan Xichen got a happier ending, and the Yi City crew had happier outcomes. There will, at some point, be stories explaining how all that came to pass, but I haven't written them yet!
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome! (I honestly have no idea how likely it will be that anyone wants to read this, so if you like it, I'd love to hear! While I'm writing it for myself, it is likely I'll write even more/more quickly if it seems like something other people are interested in too. )
> 
>   
> 


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine, I'll come. Someone needs to help Lan Wangji keep you from blowing yourself up, after all."  
> Wei Wuxian didn't think that was necessary, but instead of arguing he answered, "Aw, Jiang Cheng, that's sweet—"  
> "—Besides," Jiang Cheng continued, smirking, "Loki's the only one who can outdo you when it comes to causing chaos, and it'll be fun watching you be the one struggling to clean up the mess when things inevitably go sideways."  
> "Nothing is going to go sideways, Jiang Cheng. You're such a pessimist," Wei Wuxian said, rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues, the team is complete! 
> 
> Also included: a bit more backstory and hints about how this canon divergent AU is different.

The distance-shortening array Loki suggested using to get to Lotus Pier quickly was not one of Wei Wuxian's inventions, nor was it one he had encountered before.

"It's from a…shall we say, sister universe to yours, so I think the magic will be compatible," Loki explained, as he drew the circular diagram on the inside of the Jingshi's door. Wei Wuxian watched with interest. While he'd been working on making a more convenient teleport talisman, so far the results had been a bit mixed, most memorably when a test run had resulted in a live chicken appearing in Lan Qiren's room at three in the morning.

The array activated, they opened the door. Stepping through, Wei Wuxian stumbled, coming up short at the earsplitting shriek and string of curses that greeted them. There was a flurry, a slammed door, and then silence. Wei Wuxian looked around. It was one of the new guest suites at Lotus Pier, and from the spare robes lying on the bed, he guessed its swiftly departing resident had been a member of the Yao sect. Wei Wuxian didn't feel too bad.

"Oh good, it worked," Loki said happily, tone of surprised relief at odds with the degree of confidence he'd expressed when suggesting the method of transport.

"Mn," Lan Wangji acknowledged, already turning towards the door, which would now open only onto Lotus Pier, as it normally did.

"Wait," Wei Wuxian said, "Let me go first, Loki why don't you—"

Anticipating his suggestion, Loki waved his hand and vanished in a flash of green light, though he remained in the room.

No sooner had this happened than the door crashed open and Jiang Cheng strode in, Sandu gripped defensively before him, though still sheathed. "Oh, it's you," he huffed, dropping his hand.He glared at them but seemed to be looking around the room for something else.

"Hi Jiang Cheng! Are you glad to see me?" Wei Wuxian slipped around Lan Wangji and bounced up next to him.

"The Yao Sect representative just ran screaming from his rooms and clear out of Lotus Pier, shouting about demons in his room. Is that you, or did you bring some pet?"

"Jiang Cheng, that was _one time_ ," Wei Wuxian complained.

"It's just us. Apologies for the disturbance," Lan Wangji spoke up before Wei Wuxian could get sidetracked reminiscing about the incident.

"Eh, it's fine," Jiang Cheng waved a hand and Wei Wuxian reflected that his brother really had gotten more relaxed in the past years. In their younger years (and before he'd gotten together with Wen Qing), he would have been much crankier about their sudden appearance. But now he just added, "With any luck he'll panic enough to fly home and I won't have to deal with him for another day or two."

Wei Wuxian perked up, that was a useful thing to know and might help them.

"Well? Are you coming?" Jiang Cheng was already turning back to the door. Before stepping out, he paused. "You may as well come out too, I know you're in here," he said to the room at large.

Loki made himself visible once more. "Jiang-zongzhu is perceptive," he said, with his usual odd little bow.

"Hmph, well, Wei Wuxian built the ward and shield system for Lotus Pier, and it recognizes you, it's not that hard," he explained, gesturing upward, to where Wei Wuxian knew the invisible bubble that protected all of Lotus Pier arched overhead.

"It's still working, since the improvements, then?" Wei Wuxian inquired.

"Yeah, it's good. The juniors are happy they can fly kites without them getting zapped anymore," Jiang Cheng said as he led them along the walkway, back to the central part of Lotus Pier and towards one of its open-air pavilions. Wei Wuxian looked sideways at him. Jiang Cheng was still scowling, but Wei Wuxian could hear that this was the pleased version of his grumpy voice.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute," Jiang Cheng settled them at the table and turned back with a swish of his sleeves, striding towards his office.

"He seems to be in a good mood," Wei Wuxian commented brightly.

"Mn," Lan Wangji agreed as he began making tea from the set on the table.

Wei Wuxian thought about how best to present their proposal. Jiang Cheng would probably refuse at first, for some sort of 'responsible sect leader' reasons, and sure enough, he did.

"I can't just leave Lotus Pier alone for a week to go haring off on an adventure with you, you know. _Some_ of us do have responsibilities," he said, pointedly. Wei Wuxian didn't point out that Jiang Cheng could and did easily leave for spans of time longer than that, or that the sect was strong and running well and would be fine without him.

"That's not what you were saying last night—" Wen Qing said, appearing behind them suddenly. Jiang Cheng choked on his tea. Wei Wuxian grinned and pretended to gasp in shock. Watching his sister in law tease Jiang Cheng was even more amusing than teasing him directly, he thought, not for the first time. "—at dinner, sweetie," Wen Qing continued, sitting down with them as well. "Hello," she said, saluting them.

"Wen-daifu," Loki said, and all three of them returned the greeting.

"Just go. You know you want to. If you don't, you'll just fuss for a week and I don't have time for that. A good night hunt would be excellent for your stress level," she said, voice firm and a bit forceful. Jiang Cheng's face did something complicated in response and Wei Wuxian was reminded of his suspicion that Jiang Cheng really _liked_ it when Wen Qing pushed him around a bit.

"It's not a night hunt—" Jiang Cheng objected, "—and besides, there's the Yao delegation and their damned invitation—"

Wei Wuxian remembered their arrival and spoke up, "Well…it's his fault he ran away for no reason, Jiang Cheng. If you're gone when he gets around to coming back, you can't be faulted for not being able to do whatever it is he wants this time," he reasoned.

"It is, essentially, a night hunt. What's more, are we not grateful for the past help we've received?" Lan Wangji asked quietly. He and Jiang Cheng hadn't been present for all of what Loki had done to help them a few years back, but Wei Wuxian had told them most of it, including some of the averted timelines.

 _Good thinking, Lan Zhan_ , Wei Wuxian thought at his husband, tapping into their mental link.

 _Mn_ , the reply came back. They all knew that it wasn't just Wei Wuxian who wouldn't be there otherwise—Wen Qing and their sister, too, would have had tragic fortunes without the intervention. Wei Wuxian shivered slightly, reminded again of how lucky they were.

Whether Jiang Cheng was thinking the same thing, Wei Wuxian didn't know, but he seemed to be coming around to the proposal. Of course he wouldn't acknowledge such a thing now. It was, for one thing, far too many feelings to admit to outside of half drunken conversations at two in the morning, at least when it came to Wei Wuxian. Instead, he said, "Fine, I'll come. Someone needs to help Lan Wangji keep you from blowing yourself up, after all."

Wei Wuxian didn't think that was necessary, but instead of arguing he answered, "Aw, Jiang Cheng, that's sweet—"

"—Besides, Loki's the only one who can outdo you when it comes to causing chaos, and it'll be fun watching _you_ be the one struggling to clean up the mess when things inevitably go sideways," he smirked.

"Nothing is going to go sideways, Jiang Cheng. You're such a pessimist," Wei Wuxian said, rolling his eyes. He didn't think the accusation about chaos was entirely fair, either—when things went wrong it was usually something outside of his control—but he didn't bother to object. Jiang Cheng had agreed to come; that was the important bit.

It took a bit more organization for them to get ready, but they did manage it relatively quickly since part of the goal was to be gone before the Yao representative returned.

"Have fun!" Wen Qing called to them as they gathered in the courtyard.

"Is everyone prepared?" Loki asked. "Hold on tight! We'll just—"

The world before Wei Wuxian twisted and went dark, but then grew bright again almost as fast. He stumbled forward, catching onto Lan Wangji to right himself. Lan Wangji, of course, didn't stumble at all.

It was night when they arrived. Wei Wuxian looked around, curious. They seemed to be in a graveyard, though it was strange to his eyes, the memorials unlike any he'd seen before. Some of the stone monuments were surmounted by what he assumed were demonic beings of some sort, since they resembled human-bird hybrids. _Interesting._

"Excellent, got it in one!" Loki said, pleased. As they looked around, Loki suggested, "We should probably find a place to camp. This world is…not so good, at least not in this area, for your usual night hunt-style camping, and we'll make too much of an impression if we try to check into an inn. I recommend we choose one of the larger mausoleums and put up a secure perimeter inside. A number of them connect to a local cave system, so we should have plenty of room."

"You want us to sleep in a tomb?" Jiang Cheng asked.

He sounded like he was getting ready to object, so Wei Wuxian interrupted. "It'll be fine, Jiang Cheng. We can easily ward it. And besides—" he spun Chenqing as a reminder that he could more than handle anything they encountered, "—you've slept at the Burial Mounds before—it's really no different." He didn't mention that there was actually a surprisingly high amount of ambient resentful energy around them. Not as much as the Burial Mounds, but more than expected of inhabited human settlements.

"All right, all right," Jiang Cheng muttered, conceding. And so they set out, searching for a suitable mausoleum, as Loki had called the small stone buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice the stealth TGCF reference? I couldn't help myself...am I gonna have to write THAT crossover too, now?? 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome! Come yell with me on tumblr and twitter!


End file.
